


Kissed

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut.<br/>Post Season 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissed

The crypt door slammed and Spike jumped to his feet, turning to greet the intruder. He instead blinked in surprise. "An-GELLL!" he squawked as he was suddenly ploughed over by a dark-haired vampire without a word of warning. They crashed to the hard ground and before Spike could get his bearings, Angel had pinned the blond and captured either side of the younger vampire's face between his large palms. Then Angel covered Spike's mouth with his own and proceeded to kiss him.   
  


And kiss him.   
  


And kiss him.   
  


And kiss him.   
  


And kiss him.   
  


Not an area of Spike's mouth was left unexplored by Angel's tongue. Angel tasted every ridge of Spike's palate, every crevice of his blunt teeth, every bud on his tongue. The brunette ran his tongue along Spike's gumline and licked the insides of his cheeks. And when the younger vampire's gameface emerged, Angel slid his tongue against each sharp tooth, leaving the extra-sensitive canines for last.   
  


Angel's tongue wrapped around the semi-hollow, extended eyeteeth and rubbed along the backs. A high-pitched mewl emerged from Spike's throat. Angel stroked first one pointed tooth, then the other with the tip of his tongue, until the blond shuddered beneath him and the scent of cum filled the air. Only then did Angel break away, his nostrils flaring.   
  


The dark-haired vampire was between Spike's thighs in a second, his nose pressed against the damp black denims. Large fingers made quick work of the buttonfly, and Spike's jeans were around his boot-clad ankles before the younger man registered the fact that Angel moved.   
  


Spike lifted his head and stared down at the larger man, golden eyes wide and filled with confusion. Small shudders still wracked his body from his orgasm, and the sound of his uncontrollable, ragged breathing was loud in the crypt.   
  


Angel buried his face in the wirey curls at the apex of Spike's thighs and inhaled deeply. A low rumble traveled through the crypt, punctuated by a yelp as Spike's semi-soft member was swallowed to the root. The tongue that had licked every nook and cranny of Spike's mouth proceeded to give a repeat performance on his rapidly re-swelling cock. Spike's head fell back against the cement floor and his eyes rolled wildly in their sockets.   
  


Angel's talented tongue traced the thick vein running along the underside of the blond's shaft. He swirled his tongue around the swollen head, working it beneath the thin membrane protecting the mushroom-shaped top of Spike's penis. He dipped the tip of his tongue into the leaking slit, lapping at the second batch of pre-cum that pearled inside. Then he laved a path back down the hard length to the base, opening his mouth further to lick the lightly haired sac drawn up close to Spike's body.   
  


Spike whimpered when the second orgasm hit. Angel drank greedily, gulping down the salty streams of jism, his throat fluttering around the head of Spike's shaft. He sucked until Spike was dry, then moved up the younger man's body, captured his mouth again, and ravenously kissed him.   
  


And kissed him.   
  


And kissed him.   
  


And kissed him.   
  


The blond's gold eyes were glazed when Angel finally broke the kiss, but the brunette wasn't finished. Angel slowly dragged his tongue across Spike's chiseled cheek, dropping into the hollow beneath the strong cheekbone, tasting the cool skin. Angel's tongue danced along Spike's jawline, from ear to ear, before he tasted the other cheek. The strip of skin above Spike's upper lip was assaulted with tiny licks, as was the dividing line between his nostrils.   
  


Angel's tongue made broad sweeps back and forth over Spike's nose. He traced each ridge of skin between the younger vampire's brows and slid along the folds. He laved a wet path across the blond's forehead, twirling his tongue in the shallow grooves of Spike's temples. Angel brushed his tongue across sensitive eyelids, slicked down dark brows and trailed over the white scar that split one.   
  


Then Angel descended upon Spike's mouth again and passionately kissed him.   
  


And kissed him.   
  


And kissed him.   
  


Angel suddenly stopped, lifted his head, and looked towards the door. Almost immediately he became a flurry of movement, fixing Spike's jeans and pulling the stunned vampire to his feet. Then, as abruptly as Angel appeared, he was gone, the crypt door slamming behind him.   
  


Spike stood in the middle of the crypt, staring blankly at the beveled dark wood of the heavy door. His demon face slowly faded and awareness once again lit blue eyes. He raised a slightly trembling hand to his tingling, swollen lips.   
  


Somewhat wobbly legs led him to the door, which took both hands to open, and he jumped in surprise when he found Angel standing right in front of him. "An-GELLL!" he squeaked as he was yanked against the brunette's solid body. Then Angel sealed his lips over Spike's and, once more, started to kiss him.   
  


And kiss him.   
  


And then Angel was really gone.   
  


Spike's knees gave out and he sank to the ground in the open doorway. He wasn't able to move again until dawn. And when he went to sleep that day, in his dreams Angel kissed him.   
  


And kissed him.   
  


And kissed him.   
  


And Spike kissed him back.   
  
  
  


**End**

 


End file.
